Bebi's Terror
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: When the girlfriends of Goten and Trunks run into trouble due to the arrival of Bebi, havoc ensues. Takes place during DBGT. This was actually a dream I had one night.
1. The Day of Bebi’s Arrival

The Day of Bebi's Arrival

  
  


"Come on Amy! Let's go visit Goten, maybe he knows where Trunks went."

"Ashley, I know why you want to go. You just want a date for tonight. Don't you know how many girlfriends Goten has?"

The shorter girl turned her back, brown hair swirling around in a wave, "I don't care. She clasped her hands together as her eyes grew big (that weird anime thing), "He's just soooo cute!"

Her friend began to laugh, "Ashley, your..."

She turned and pointed at Amy, "Besides, just because your boyfriend is no where to be found, doesn't mean that I can't go out on a date."

"Hai, let's go then." Amy said as she sighed.

Ashley's fist came up into the air in a punch of triumph, "Yeah!"

  
  


"Kon'ichi wa ChiChi-san! Is Goten home?" the two asked. 

They were however, answered with a prompt door slammed in their faces. After a shrug, they went around the back of the house and knocked on Goten's window.

"Goten, Goten!" Ashley yelled.

"Nani? What is it?" a voice asked from inside.

But when the window opened, it was not Goten who stuck his head out.

"Gomen Gohan-san. I thought this was Goten's room." Ashley said with a quick bow.

Gohan looked at the two then back at the entrance to Videl and his room, "Why didn't you just use the front door?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Amy folded her arms, "Because ChiChi-san slammed the door in our faces when we asked if Goten was in."

Gohan began to laugh for the same thing had happened to Videl when she had come calling, "If it helps, Goten's room is next door, but he's not in right now."

"Nani! Naze?" Ashley asked.

"I think he's over at Capsule Corporation, checking to see if Trunks is in." 

"Arigato Gohan-san!" the two girls said from the sky as they flew toward Western City.

Gohan watched them leave, wondering if his brother and Trunks had taught them to use their ki properly.

  
  


"Bulma-san!" Amy yelled as she rang the doorbell to the Brief's living section of Capsule Corp. 

After a ruff check through security, they had finally been allowed to enter the living area. However, it wasn't Bulma who answered the door.

"Hai?" an extremely muscular (and not that bad lookin) man with a flat black hair cut and strange mustache asked.

"Vejita-san, is Trunks home or Goten here?" Amy asked.

The man moved out of the way, an angry look on his face, "Goten's here, but Trunks is not back yet."

  
  


"Arigato Vejita-san." Amy replied hastily as she lead Ashley toward the Brief's living room.

Vejita watched them, wondering if the blonde girl was Trunks' girlfriend. After dismissing the idea, he exited via another hallway. 

  
  


"Amy-chan!" Bulma exclaimed as she set down her book and stood from the sofa, "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping Trunks was back and my friend is looking for Goten." 

"Sorry to disappoint you but Goten left a few minutes ago, he should be back soon with ChiChi."

The girls flinched, "That's ok, I think we'll catch him at another time." Ashley replied.

"And your name is?" Bulma asked curiously.

"I'm Ashley, it's nice to meet you." she replied with a bow.

"Bulma-san, do you know when Trunks will be back? I just have to know, I think I'm going to die waiting for him. He's been gone for months, I don't think I can take it anymore." 

Bulma offered them a seat, "I guess I can trust you two, after all, your both his good friends. Trunks went into space with Son-Kun, Goten's father as well as Pan, Goten's niece. Their looking for a certain something and should, I hope, be back within the month."

"Tsukai! Can you tell us what this something is?" Ashley asked, eyes huge with curiosity.

Bulma held up a finger as she stood to go and get some tea, "No, but you can ask Trunks when he gets back."

As Bulma left, Ashley sat there in wonder with Amy speechless by her side, "This is so kawaii!"

Ashley pondered what sorts of adventures he was having, not knowing the dangers involved. She didn't know about mutant machines, Dy. Myuu, or Bebi. She had no idea that Trunks, Gokou, and Pan had all been turned into slabs of metal at one point, saved a possessed kid from a ship about to fall into a sun, and Gokou's adventures of trying to stay away from the hospital with his fear of needles. The girl had no idea of the perils they did and were facing in their quest for the Black Star Dragonballs. 

Suddenly, Amy broke her train of thought, "What is something's happened?" 

"Nani?!" Ashley began laughing, "Amy, Trunks is a Saiya-jin, as well as Gokou and Pan. There's no way anything could happen to them."

"I guess your right, at least I hope so."

  
  


Vejita heard the two girls from the hallway, "How can they know about the Saiya-jin. I'll have to talk to Trunks about talking to much when he gets back." 

With that, Vejita made his way to the bathroom to shower and get cleaned up (and shave!).

Not long after, Goten and ChiChi returned and that's when the trouble started...


	2. After Goten’s Run In With Bebi

After Goten's Run In With Bebi...

  
  


"Goten! I finally found you!" Ashley said as she ran toward him and hugged his neck tight. "Amy and I have been looking for you all day!"

Goten just looked at her, and Ashley could almost see a hint of red in his eyes.

"Goten, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." he replied as he shoved her aside and continued to walk.

"I ran into Mister Satan and Palace, they said you put on quite a show. First of all, I want to know what Palace was doing with you and second, I want to know who it was you fought and beat." she put her hands on her hips, blocking Goten's path.

"Who said I won?" he replied with an evil grin as he grabbed Ashley by the arm and tossed her aside into a pile of concrete.

When her senses cleared, Ashley watched Goten fly away, "Goten! Come back!" 

It was then that she noticed a cut across her shoulder, caused by the impact.


	3. A Few Days Later

A Few Days Later...

  
  


Amy got a call from Bulma one afternoon, alerting her to the return of Trunks. Without a second thought, she zipped out of the house Ashley and her shared and made her way to Capsule Corporation. When she landed, Amy spotted Trunks from the back of the building and ran over to him.

"Trunks!!" she yelled as she embraced him in a hug, "I was so worried about you. Bulma-san told me where you and Gokou and Pan went. I'm so glad your back!"

"Trunks! Hayaku, we..." Vejita started as he turned around and saw Amy latched on to his son.

Amy noticed Vejita as well, "Vejita-san, what did you do to your hair? Why did you dye it silver?" 

Out of nowhere, Trunks grabbed Amy's arm and twisted it around her back, holding tight.

"Na...Nani?!" she questioned, struggling to get away.

Vejita appeared in front of her and raised his palm to her stomach, an evil smirk on his face.

"Vejita-san, what are you..." but she never finished her sentence.

The force of Vejita's blast sent her hard into Trunks who stood his ground. As Amy opened her eyes she felt the ki of her boyfriend ripe a cut in her shoulder, but that wasn't the worst of it. A gray being emerged from Vejita's shoulder, laughing and looking into her eyes. The last thing she saw was the evil entity entering into her body through her shoulder.


	4. The Next Morning

The Next Morning...

  
  


Ashley flew toward Capsule Corp. The place looked as it had been deserted and for all she knew, it was. The entire earth had seemed to turn into a nightmarish Jigoku overnight. She had watched as all of Goten's family had turned humanity into servants for someone named Bebi. Ashley would have been one of them, had it not been for her hiding far from the cities. But her worry for Army had driven her out to find her friend and it had lead her here. As Ashley walked inside the building's living quarters, everything was in disarray. Furniture was overturned and there were burn marks all along the walls, but there was no sign of Amy, or anyone for that matter. She was about to leave when a strange feeling of evil hit her. Being curious, Ashley walked silently down a hall toward a single room with a blue light coming from inside. Looking through the cracked door, she saw Bulma, hard at work on her computer, with a silver haired Vejita by her side. Suddenly, a wave of evil energy slammed into Ashley's mind as Vejita laughed. She gasped at the strength of the power, it was like a shock wave. Vejita's eyes turned to the door and Ashley froze, but when she heard footsteps within the room coming her way, she made a beeline for the exit. The door was on the other side of the living room, but it proved to be a dead end. In front of the door stood Trunks and Amy, their eyes glowing bright red with their hunger for power.

"Trunks...Amy...not you too." Ashley whispered as she began to back away slowly. 

She bumped into a solid object and as she whirled around, a huge hand shot out and grabbed her neck, forcing her into a nearby wall. The combined strength of Saiya-jin and Tugul was far to great for the girl.

"Bebi?" she choked, knowing it was he who had taken control of the earth.

Vejita-Bebi's eyes opened a bit wider, "I'm surprised you've heard of me. However, soon you'll become just like your friends." 

"Naze?"

"Revenge, revenge on all the Saiya-jin for the destruction of my planet. Once I kill Gokou, I shall become the Ou of the universe." He told her as Bebi emerged from his shoulder.

Ashley gathered her ki as Trunks as showed her and shoved the purple blast into Vejita-Bebi's face, loosening his grip slightly. She flew for the door, to fast for either Trunks or Amy to react, but not for Vejita-Bebi. He blocked the girls path not five feet from the door. Ashley tried to reverse her momentum but she slid straight into Bebi and he grabbed her once again. This time however, she dug her nails into his wrist, kicking and doing everything in her power to get away as his grip tightened on her neck. She felt hands grab her arms and pull them taunt behind her. One glance back, showed her Trunks and Amy's betrayal. Bebi emerged once again and flew into the cut on her shoulder, entering her body. The three let her fall to her knees, but she wasn't out of the fight yet.

"Get out of my mind!" she yelled, holding her head with both hands.

The being just laughed at her, "You're almost as strong willed as Vejita was, but it won't last. Soon you'll become my servant."

"Never!" she yelled, but it was too late. 

Bebi soon exited Ashley's body and returned to Vejita's. The girl stood, an evil red tint to her eyes, as she had become the newest servant of evil.


	5. Back Story

Back Story... 

  
  


As we all know, Gokou faced off against Vejita-Bebi and lost, even at Super Saiya-jin 3. Just before Vejita-Bebi fired his Death Revenge Ball at Gokou, Kaio-shin saved him but lost him in Shougo Space. There, Chibi Gokou was forced to play a board game in a life or death match as Vejita-Bebi wished for a new planet Plant from the Black Star Dragonballs. Gokou eventually escaped from Shougo Space with a couple Space Raccoon Dogs (who knows) and went to the planet Kaio-shin. There, he began training to beat Bebi. Bulma designed a spaceship for Vejita-Bebi and they took abut one hundred or so of Earth's inhabitants to the new planet. Pan, Mister Satan, and Buu snuck aboard the ship and hid upon landing. Gokou watched as Pan tried to give everyone laxatives to fix them (go figure), knowing she was going to get hurt. He was right, Pan was caught by Gohan and almost killed until Ubuu stepped in and challenged Vejita-Bebi. Gokou wanted the fast way back into the fight so the Kaio-shins began to try and pull his tail out (this was freakin hilarious!), the source of a Saiya-jin's power. Ubuu lost and was about to be killed when Buu stepped in and sacrificed it all. What was left of Buu fused with Ubuu and they became one once more. However, Ubuu accidentally turned himself into chocolate (which Vejita-Bebi ate) just before Gokou returned. With his tail back, Gokou tried again and got his butt kicked once more. However, he looked at Earth and it acted as a full moon, turning him into the Golden Oozaru. He went on a rampage until Pan helped him regain control over his mind with a picture of the entire gang at the beach. Gokou turned Super Saiya-jin 4 and kicked Vejita-Bebi's butt. However, Bulma created something to magnify the Earth's rays and Vejita-Bebi turned into a Golden Oozaru and kicked Gokou's butt(that's a butt-load of butt kicking). Kaio-shin got the Chou-si water and cleansed all those on earth of the evil seeds put into their minds by Bebi. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Pan gathered around Gokou and gave him their energy which he used to make a Kamehameha and drive Bebi out of Vejita's body. Bebi was killed as he escaped to space.

  
  


The earth exploded as it was supposed to because the wish was not made in time and Piccolo decided to go with it. Later however, they get the Namekian Dragon Balls and wish the Earth back, but Piccolo was still dead. Now, back to the dream/story...


	6. One Week Later

One Week Later... 

  
  


"Ashley! Come one, you and Amy have to double date with Trunks and I." Goten pleaded over the telephone.

"I don't know, Amy's still a bit shook up, as am I, about what happened last week and the stuff with Bebi and all." 

"Please, we'll pick you up tonight and double, it'll be fun." 

"Well..." Ashley pondered, she really did like Goten and knew Amy was crazily obsessed with Trunks, "Alright, we'll do it."

"Great! We'll pick you two up around 7:00pm. Sayonara!" he said as they both hung up their phones.

Ashley went to go tell Amy the good news, at last life was getting back to it's normal track, and it was just the way she liked it.

  
  
  
  


The End

  
  
  
  


This story was written by Ashley (Ashuri). I had this dream on 02-06-2001 after watching eighteen episodes of Dragon Ball GT, straight, from 4:00pm - 12:00am that evening. Word of advice, don't do something like that unless you're totally prepared for freaky dreams...


End file.
